Setting Yourself Up For Sarcasm
by Icelynx-Venom-Pheonix-Fire
Summary: Four years ago one of her best friends left without a word. Heartbroken she picked up his sister's and hers shattered hearts and moved on. Now he's back and she's wary, can he make up for his mistakes or will he be forced to stand on the fringes watching as they move on?


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight unless my name's Bisco Hatori...Nope still not!

* * *

_(Takai's POV)_

"What room is it again?" Sakai, my brother, asked.

"Music room seven." Yazuru Suoh, the headmaster, and I snapped.

"It's over there, next to that ugly statue." He said pointing.

"Uh, actually that says room eighty-nine." Tamaki Suoh corrected.

"Damn it!" He shouted, "Tamaki, you lead!"

Tamaki sighed and turned down a hall within minutes he had us in front of a set of double doors.

"How'd you find it so fast?" Sakai asked surprised.

Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "It's the same layout as Ouran Academy."

"Heh, so it is." Kyoya Ootori said. We all stared at Tamaki like he had grown two heads.

"What?"

"How did the idiot of the group notice this first?" Haruhi Fujioka asked incredulously.

Tamaki flushed, "I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" He shouted.

"Shut up and open the door." Mizu Hitachiin snapped irritably.

He huffed, "Fine."

He turned the handle and pushed the doors open. Lily petals flooded my vision while concurrently my nose was flooded with the scent of sweet pea. I heard several voices simultaneously say, "_Bienvenue sur le Social Club." _ As my vision cleared I saw eight figures standing in the center of the room.

"We've been expecting you." The scary unison continued.

* * *

_(Skye's POV) _

I glanced over at the door and saw a group of people standing there staring at the rest of the Social Club in a creeped out silence. "Guys stop it with the creepy unison already you're freaking our guests out." In an instant all attention was shifted to me. _Well this was not well thought out._ I smiled warmly as I glided away from the window with my hand outstretched. "_Bienvenue sur le Social Club_, and I am Skye Valenestro, _Comment pouvons-nous vous servir?"_

A brown-haired man stepped forward out of the group, "I am Yazuru Suoh, we spoke on the phone." He captured my hand and brought it to his lips and brushed a light kiss across my knuckles. I shoved back the urge to shudder as I fixed a polite smile on my face.

"Chairman Suoh, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." _Not really, I think I'd rather have all my teeth pulled without Novocaine than have a polite conversation with you._ I shook myself out of my thoughts, "it's quite an honor, though I must admit to some confusion, did you really come all the way to France to check out our little club?"

"Well, what kind of father would I be if I didn't keep an interest in my children's lives?" He laughed heartily. I felt my eyes narrow as fury filled me at his careless words. "Is something wrong child?" he asked as he noticed my sudden stillness.

I forced let my tension slip from me. A small smile graced my features before I let out a small laugh. "Of course not, are you going to introduce your friends?" I questioned lightly.

He narrowed his eyes at my poor attempt at subject change but obliged me. He gestured grandiosely to the group, "This is my eldest son, Tamaki, his friend, Kyoya Ootori and his father, Yoshiro. The twins are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, along with their mother, Mizu. To their left is Haruhi Fujioka and her father, Ryoji. Near the back is Takashi Morinozuka and his father, Akido. Last but not least, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, his brother, Yasuchika, their father, Sakai, and their Uncle, Takai.

I slowly memorized each face as I repeated their names to myself silently; Tamaki had blonde hair and violet eyes. Kyoya and Yoshio both had glasses, black hair, and onyx eyes. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Mizu all shared their red hair in varying lengths and chestnut colored eyes. Haruhi had brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes, while Ryoji had long red hair and chocolate-colored eyes. Takashi and Akido shared their black hair and cocoa colored eyes. Mitsukuni had blonde hair and cocoa colored eyes, while Yasuchika and Sakai brown hair and cocoa colored eyes. Takai had black hair and green eyes with a lighter green star pattern. _Guess she wasn't lying about his eyes after all._

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I replied with a slight inclination of my head. I turned sweeping my hand out toward the rest of the Social Club. "This is the Social Club the blonde beauty in the center is our president Jay Suoh and to her right are the Calvin twins Melanie and Rebekah. The brunette to their left is Silvia Machiavelli. On Jay's other side the red-haired girl is Janet Garvel and brunette sitting at her feet is her cousin Lucia Greystone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Chairman Suoh boomed loudly. I hid a wince as his voice echoed.

I gestured toward the couches across the room, "Why don't you all have a seat and get to know one another better while I go make some tea?"

"What a grand idea!" The chairman and his son boomed. I quickly made my escape into the kitchen and leaned against the door with a sigh of relief. _This is going to be a long day._ I quickly set the tea brewing as I gathered enough cups for us all. I gently stacked them on a tray and made up another tray composed of sweets. Once the tea was finished brewing I set it on the tray and quickly exited the kitchen. I noted as I walked that an awkward silence had descended. I set down the tea and headed back into the kitchen for the sweets, as I picked up the tray I heard shouting and a crash.

As I walked out I saw Silvia attempting to push Jay back down in her seat and the chairman and Tamaki cowering behind a couch. Jay picked up another up and reared back as if to throw it.

* * *

_(Takai's POV)_

I watched the girl Skye set down a tray of sweets; she then took a seat on my right. She cut a piece of what looked like chocolate cake and placed it on a plate she stuck a fork in it and offered it to me, "cake?"

"Yes, thank you."

"May I have some?" Honey asked. "Me too?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course, you can." She served the rest of the cake to everyone before cutting herself a piece.

* * *

**In case anyone is wondering about the unisance a being creepy is it's fun when you do it but when it's someone else it's creepy... yeah kinda makes sense no? **


End file.
